jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook. Blues.JPG|Captain Hook and Sharky and Bones playing the blues. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the jungle.JPG|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee in the jungle. Captain Hook and the crew in the dark.JPG|Captain Hook and his crew in the dark. Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG|Captain Hook with his fly swatter hook. Captain Hook with a basket ball.JPG|Captain Hook holding a basket ball. VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Pirate Hero!.PNG|Captain Hook. Captain Hook aboard the Jolly Roger-1-.jpg|Captain Hook aboard the Jolly Roger. Jake giving Captain Hook's hat back.PNG|Jake giving Captain Hook his hat back. Captain Hook without his hat.PNG|Captain Hook without his Hat. Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger.PNG|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap4.png|Hook and Smee aboard the Jolly Roger Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png|Hook and his crew 8889_hook_cardboard_Cutout_1209.jpg|Hook and Smee 640px-SkullyandHookScreencap.png|Hook and Skully Screen-shot-2012-10-06-at-12-25-03-pm.png Holidayjake.jpg hook-and-smee2.jpg|Hook and Smee Spyglass 640px-126795_0011_ful.jpg|hook and his crew with Peters' Shadow 12912-1-33.jpg|Hook and Smee in the Coral Cove f9b96248e1.jpg|Hook and Smee aboard Bucky 126795_0042_ful.jpg|Hook And Peter 9b2d248e0a.jpg|Hook and Smee with Tick Tock Croc 123921_0490023_pre.jpg|Hook, Smee and the Orange Octopus 128873_0097_ful.jpg|Peter swiping the other half of the Pirate Code from a sleeping Hook. jakepirates2.jpg|Hook welcoming his mother aboard the Jolly Roger Hook_in_Jake_and_The_Neverland_Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger during the intro. F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B_Large.jpg|Hook aboard the Jolly Roger Hook_Smee.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates_15.jpg|Hook, Smee and the Never Bird hook and jake.jpg|Hook and Jake hook and smee.jpg|Hook and Smee again Hook_Smee2.jpg|Hook and Smee inside the Wooden Elephant Hook and croc.jpg|Hook and Tick Tock Croc in Crocodile Creek Hookcrew.jpg|All hands on Deck hook captured peter's shadow.png|Hook: At last Peter Pan's Shadow is mine CaptHook_crew.jpg|Hook and Crew Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg HoilldayTreasure.jpg 640px-IbcLoUgOyx39iS.png 640px-Ibt8Y9VlxwDP0n.png 640px-IVFmQVY4UHiHL.png Sharky and hook.png hook crew.png|Bones, Sharky and Captain Hook Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates_Night_of_the_Golden_Pirate_Pumpkin.jpg hook and smee3.jpg Hook in seahorse round up.jpg|Hook with The Seahorses Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg|Hook and Smee on top of Skull Rock. 504 126057 0016 pre.jpg Hook,Marina and Jakes crew.jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg 640px-Jakepirates1 (2).jpg 640px-Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.2011..png|Hook and his crews defeat in (Peter Pan Returns) 125479518.jpg|Hook stealing the leaves of The Golden Tree 146299062.jpg|Hook and Smee with the Purple Octopus 149388533.jpg 148793857.jpg 148793859.jpg 148793858.jpg 148793856.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg HookTiki.jpg|Hook in Tiki Forest 108469041.jpg|Hook and Smee in Sailor's Swamp Captain Hook with Sharky and Bones.JPG 8fe1f6bd92656726f0ed402f7df4639a468aafb1.jpg 149388526.jpg 143836826.jpg 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg 143836830.jpg JakeHook01.jpg|Hook thanks Jake for saving him from Belch Mountain 640px-Hook_and_Smee_with_the_shell_collection.JPG 640px-Hook_covered_in_seashells.JPG vlcsnap-2012-10-17-02h25m21s205.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h42m04s186.png Whirly Hook Away.jpg JollyRogercrew.jpg CrankyCaptain.png Jake and the Neverland Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.jpg Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Peter&Hook.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png Peter Pan04.jpg Peter Pan03.jpg Peter Pan02.jpg Peter Pan01.jpg Stormy21.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Neverbird03.jpg Neverbird01.jpg Baby Tiki05.jpg Hook's Parrot.jpg RedJess24.jpg Hook14.jpg Hook15.jpg Hook&RedJess.jpg MamaHooksmee.jpg SandyHook.jpg Hooked Together!01.jpg Mama Hook49.jpg Mama Hook48.jpg Mama Hook47.jpg Mama Hook46.jpg Mama Hook45.jpg Mama Hook44.jpg Mama Hook43.jpg Mama Hook42.jpg Mama Hook41.jpg Mama Hook40.jpg Mama Hook37.jpg Mama Hook33.jpg Mama Hook32.jpg Mama Hook31.jpg Mama Hook30.jpg Mama Hook29.jpg Mama Hook28.jpg Mama Hook27.jpg Mama Hook23.jpg Mama Hook22.jpg Mama Hook18.jpg Mama Hook17.jpg Mama Hook16.jpg Mama Hook15.jpg Mama Hook14.jpg Mama Hook10.jpg Mama Hook08.jpg Mama Hook07.jpg Beatrice Le Beak19.jpg Beatrice Le Beak18.jpg Beatrice Le Beak16.jpg Beatrice Le Beak11.jpg Beatrice Le Beak10.jpg Beatrice Le Beak08.jpg Beatrice Le Beak07.jpg Beatrice Le Beak02.jpg Blinky&Hook.png Cecilia06.jpg Cecilia07.jpg RedJess01.jpg RedJess02.jpg RedJess03.jpg RedJess04.jpg RedJess05.jpg RedJess06.jpg RedJess09.jpg RedJess11.jpg RedJess14.jpg RedJess15.jpg RedJess16.jpg RedJess17.jpg RedJess18.jpg RedJess19.jpg RedJess20.jpg RedJess25.jpg RedJess30.jpg RedJess31.jpg RedJess32.jpg RedJess34.jpg Captain_Hook_trying_to_steel_the_Dassel_Diamond.jpg Hook&Pip.png Lucille the Seal07.jpg Lucille the Seal04.jpg Jake&Hook.jpg Redjess51.png Redjess50.png Redjess48.png Redjess47.png Redjess43.png Redjess41.png Redjess38.png RedJess36.jpg Beatrice Le Beak24.png Beatrice Le Beak21.png Redjess63.png Redjess62.png Redjess61.png Redjess60.png Redjess59.png Redjess55.png diamondHook.png Blinky&Hook05.png Blinky&Hook04.png Blinky&Hook03.png Blinky&Hook02.png Blinky&Hook01.png Hook&Snappy.png Purpleocto26.png Purpleocto25.png Purpleocto12.png Golden Croc05.png Golden Croc03.png Marina38.jpg Marina41.png Hook nervous.png Hook Annoyed.jpg Redjess74.png Redjess73.png Redjess72.png Redjess70.png Redjess69.png Redjess68.png Redjess67.png Redjess66.png Redjess65.png Jake&Hook02.jpg HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Hook&Jake.jpg Hook laugh.png Hook Shell.jpg Hook-and-smee04.jpg Hook-and-smee03.jpg Hook-and-smee02.jpg Hook-and-smee01.jpg 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Pirate Campout.png Hook&Smee-Undersea Bucky.jpg Hookity-Hook05.jpg FeatherHook.jpg Eggbeater-Hook.jpg Plunger-Hook.jpg Magnet-Hook.jpg Shovel-Hook01.jpg Megaphone-Hook.jpg Oar-Hook.jpg Baseballbat-Hook.jpg Baseball Glove-Hook.jpg Butterfly Net-Hook.jpg Putter-Hook.jpg Pinwheel-Hook.jpg Lasso-Hook.jpg Ice Cream Scoop-Hook.jpg Hook-pirates pirate pup.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Little Red Riding Hook!.jpg Hook_Smee4.jpg 640px-Jakepirates2.jpg 127418 0173 ful.jpg Mama Hook01.jpg Mama Hook02.jpg Mama Hook03.jpg Mama Hook04.jpg Mama Hook05.jpg Mama Hook06.jpg jake-and-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-buckyHook.png Mama Hook51.jpg The Sea Witch14.png Purpleocto.jpg Purpleocto29.png Hook-The Mystery of Mysterious Island.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Hook&Skully-Captain Hook's Parrot.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg Cecilia15.jpg Cecilia14.jpg Cecilia17.png Queen Coralie36.png Queen Coralie35.png Queen Coralie29.png Queen Coralie16.png Hook Sharky&Bones.jpg Cologne bottle-Hook.png Can Opener-Hook.jpg Fan-Hook.jpg Teacup-Hook.jpg Captain-Hook-s-Shell-Collection-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-20674804-800-450.jpg Hook&Izzy.jpg Hook-Map.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Peter with Hook&crew-peter pan returns.jpg Hook&Smeelagoon.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Le Beak&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg HookSmeeBones-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Captain Gizmo22.png Captain Gizmo21.png Captain Gizmo10.png JakeHookSmee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.png Harry the Spider08.png Harry the Spider05.png Harry the Spider03.png Harry the Spider02.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales01.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales02.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales03.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales05.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales06.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales07.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales08.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales09.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales10.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales11.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales12.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales13.png Hook-Pirate Genie Tales14.png Hook&Crew-Pirate Genie Tales01.png Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Hook-Hats Off to Hook!.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Never Sands of Time03.png Never Sands of Time02.png Pick axe Hook.png JakeIzzyHookSmee-Pirate Genie.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirate Genie.jpg Hook-Pirate Genie15.jpg Hook&Le Beak-The MissingTreasure..jpg Hook&Skully-Pirate Genie.png Hook-Pirate Genie16.png Hook-Pirate Genie17.png Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png HookGizmo&Smee.png SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Hook-Missing Treasure.png Hook&Serpent-Sands of time.png Hook- Pirate Swap Meet.jpg Hook-Pirate Mummy.jpg Hook- Pirate Swap Meet02.jpg HookGizmoJake&crew.png Izzy with Hook&crew-.png SmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Baby Hook& Baby Tick -Tock-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Crab Hook-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Crab Hook-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png02.png Baby Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Baby Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Smee&Baby Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Hook&Smee- The Never Land Pirates Ball.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Pip&Hook-Trouble on the High Sneeze.jpg JAKEANDTHENEVERLANDPIRATES-pirate genie tales.jpg Pip37.png Neverbird17.png Neverbird16.png Hook-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Hook and crew-Smee-erella.png Hook&Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet.jpg Hook-Season of the sea witch.png Hook-Little Red Riding Hook01.png Hook&Smee-Season of the sea witch.png Hook&Smee-Birthday Bash.jpg Category:Character Galleries